clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Club Penguin
New Club Penguin is the capital & biggest city in and of the UnitedTerra. It is the oldest city known to UnitedTerra, and the most popular too. The name of the city comes from Club Penguin, but just adding "new" in front of it, and is often compared to Club Penguin. Many popular areas of the city include "Central New", "Greater New", "Viewside" and "Lesser New". Before, in PreTerra times, the city was just known as the "East Terrain", and is still addressed as that today, though including all the cities & states on the west side. New Club Penguin is a rich city, one of the richest. When the city was previously named as the East Terrain, the city was not as popular as it is now. The remake of the city started in 2002 by Ninjinian, and built up the city to what it is now. Many construction workers were hired to make more than 100 igloos for temporary homes until the city was more developed, and as UnitedTerra developed, so did New Club Penguin. The abbreviated initials for New Club Penguin are NCP, but are not highly used. The city is the main city of UnitedTerra, and is popular for it's high-standard building, monument & city headquarters, Tops Tower, which also holds the main electricity power in all of the city. It has been confirmed that for the 2010 Video Game Awards will be held in New Club Penguin. History Beginning The city started off, known as the "East Terrain" during the time of PreTerra. Not much lived in the East Terrain, because most now live in the West Terrain (vica versa in the present). The cultures & ways were completely different than they are now, and also similar. The city was in the 1800s, quite poor, but in the developing years throughout the 1900s, the East Terrain started becoming more popular, and more busier. Because not much penguins traveled through the county as much as they do now, not many knew about the East Terrain. When more richer penguins came to the East Terrain, they started to improve on it, and started buildings, igloos, shops & stalls to help the city out. After the city became more wealthy, penguins that were coming to PreTerra for the first time moved here, and some of the rich penguins living in the West Terrain started living in the East Terrain also. Throughout the 1900s, the population of the city grew faster and faster especially between the 1980s. Gradually, the population grew by 100 between every decade. Near the end of the 1900s, the population finally reached 1000, which was a lot in those days. Then between 2000, the city started becoming more abandoned. Soon after in 2001, the city started to reform after the appearance of Ninjinian, the East Terrain was modified into "New Club Penguin", and when Ninjinian founded UnitedTerra, he got workers to create some temporary igloos, and penguins came to New Club Penguin. The "East Terrain" name was kept, but not just for New Club Penguin, but for the whole of the east side of UnitedTerra. The city became popular very quickly and by 2005, there were over 19,000 penguins living in NCP. Dozens of penguins from Antarctica started noticing the island off the coast of Free Republic of Guymed, and the news spread across the Antarctic, and started coming to New Club Penguin. Some penguins stayed permanently, some came to check out the new city, and some came for a holiday. The process of that is still going on, and new penguins come from many, many different places to come live in New Club Penguin every year (approx. 170 penguins per year) that come from other places in the UTR & Antarctica. Being the biggest city of UTR, the city takes a lot of land in UnitedTerra, almost taking 1/4 of the land. This was said to be "very important" because more & more buildings & construction has been started in early 2009, and that more penguins would be coming from other places to live in NCP, and so needed much more land. Considering the change of the name of the United Nations (which is now UnitedTerra), the maps got changed tremendously, and NCP expanded much more than ever, taking up almost the whole East-side of UnitedTerra. The city now has almost a population of over 17,000,000 penguins. Current background Government Considering New Club Penguin is the capital of UnitedTerra, it's government is the official government of the country, which is the UnitedTerra Parliament. The head for New Club Penguin is Ninjinian, though in the official government, penguins like Mayor Crepsley, Judge Konquer (and puffles like Administrator Kai) take over him). Many penguins like the government, because it's democratic & very fair, though some things are set by the parliament themselves. There are usually votes set by the government if they can't decide something themselves, or they just need the public's vote. Usually, Ninjinian lays down the ideas, and are shared with the other members of the UnitedTerra Parliament. The parliament is not only just New Club Penguin's government, but all of the UnitedTerra. Some cities have their own government. Trivia * New Club Penguin is the biggest city in UnitedTerra. :* It is also the capital of the country. * When the city used to be poor ("East Terrain") many penguins had to eat rotten fish because there were not much fish in the sea because there was no life (plants, cold & snow). * During the time of the East Terrain, many penguins died of hunger and thirst because of the city being so poor. * Before, the city was not organized, and lots of things were everywhere. * Penguins would spread rumours about the city, which prevented many penguins to go near. :* Many didn't go near there mostly because of Fat. * The only active event that the East Terrain had at the time was "Bingo Night" every first Friday of a decade. * The current government of the capital city is the UnitedTerra Parliament. * The city beholds the monument & building that holds all the electricity & power of the city, Tops Tower. * The city is served by New Club Penguin International Airport, located a few miles east of the city center. * YeahHamtaro lives here. He knows about the fat, buts eats healthy food most of the time. See also * Club Penguin * UnitedTerra * Ninjinian * Antarctica * Terrain Spy Union Category:Rooms Category:Cities Category:Capitals